1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder assembly designed to removably support one or more tubular containers in a confined spaced, for example on a medicine cabinet shelf. More in particular, the holder assembly of the present invention is designed to hold one or more squeezable, tube-like containers of any size such as toothpaste, diaper ointment, etc. in an upright, substantially vertical, fully exposed position in order to store the various containers in a readily accessible position as well as to display the labeling, directions, informative indicia, etc. on each of the containers for clear viewing and identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of squeezable, tube-like containers; or tubular containers, or xe2x80x9csqueeze tubesxe2x80x9d for the commercial packaging of a variety of products, such as toothpastes, ointments, hair gels, other gels, creams and lotions, etc. is extremely popular due in large part to the fact that these types of products are easier to dispense, in varying portions, utilizing the squeeze tube container. These squeezable, tube-like containers are typically formed from a plastic material and/or a metallic material such as heavy type of metal foil or light weight metallic sheet material, which have sufficient flexibility and ductility to allow the tubes to be squeezed by the hands and fingers of the user. However, such materials also have at least some degree of rigidity which provides sufficient structural integrity to the tube-like container to allow it to be oriented and maintained in somewhat of an upright position without collapsing or folding upon itself.
Containers of the type mentioned above are normally formed by extruding extremely long lengths of the plastic or other material into the tube shape on a continuous basis, wherein the individual containers are formed by cutting or severing the tubes to a specific length. Typically, one end of the cut tube segment is closed by forming a seam, which serves to seal that end into a generally flat, straight line configuration. The seam extends transversely across the width of the tube and provides a closed distal end through which the product, subsequent to the container being filled, cannot pass. The opposite end of the tube typically includes a dispensing opening, which is designed to be closed by an at least partially removable cap, stopper, or other closure structure. The product being packaged is, of course, disposed on the interior of the tube and is originally provided in quantities sufficient to expand the tube into an at least partially rounded cross sectional configuration.
As set forth above, the popularity of squeeze tube containers, is attributable to the ease and efficiency with which certain products, like toothpaste, gels or creams, may be dispensed. However, one universally recognized disadvantage of utilizing this type container is the appearance of these containers after a significant portion of the contents of the squeeze tube have been dispensed. More in particular, due to the semi-rigid and partially flexible nature of the material from which such containers are usually formed, the exterior shape of the container frequently becomes bent, wrinkled and/or at least partially folded, particularly when a majority of the contents has been removed therefrom, and must be further bent and/or folded in order to remove more of the tube""s contents for additional use. Therefore, in order to improve the overall appearance of squeeze tube containers, as well as assure the removal of additional contents therefrom, it is common practice for the user to fold or roll the distal, closed end of the tube about itself. Such folding or rolling will continue along the length of the tube as the product continues to be dispensed.
While this rolled or folded configuration may at least minimally improve the appearance of partially used, squeeze tube containers, there still exists a significant disadvantage relating to identifying the contents or otherwise recognizing informative indicia printed on the labeling or exterior of the tube. Since many of the tube-like containers are similar in both size and configuration, it is a common occurrence to mistake the identity of the product intended for use, particularly when at least a significant portion of the length of the tube is rolled or folded upon itself, in the aforementioned commonly stored configuration. The mistaken identity and dispensing of products is not only inconvenient but could also be dangerous, particularly in light of the fact that some products such as toothpaste, which are to be orally administered, are frequently packaged in tube-like containers. Therefore, confusing another product, which would be harmful if placed in the mouth or swallowed, with toothpaste could result in injury to the user.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need in the art for a holder assembly designed to store one or more tube-like containers, such as squeezable tubes of toothpaste, hair gel, creams and the like, in any one of a variety of convenient locations. Any such holder assembly should be capable of orienting each of the one or more squeezable tubes in an extended, upright and substantially vertical position regardless of whether the contents have been partially dispensed or not. Further, the removable support and orientation of the squeezable tubes by any such holder assembly should be such as to readily expose all or a significant majority of the length of the tube in a manner which will allow the labeling, directions and/or other informative indicia to be readily viewed, in order that squeeze tubes, containing different products, but having similar dimensions and configurations, will not be inadvertently mistaken for one another. In addition, any such improved holder assembly should be sufficiently versatile, from a structural standpoint, to removably support a plurality of squeeze tubes of varying sizes, in the aforementioned upright, readily viewable orientation.
Also, for the sake of good order, this invention is needed for small apartment bathrooms which usually have a small wall cabinet with a mirrored outer surface and a relating small shape. This device provides a compact organizer for an array of unsightly tubes on the wash basin stand.
The present invention is intended to address these and other needs in the art and is, therefore, directed towards a holder assembly designed to removably support at least one, but most preferably, a plurality of tube-like containers, more commonly known as xe2x80x9csqueeze tubesxe2x80x9d, which contain and facilitate dispensing of products in the form of creams, pastes, gels, lotions, etc. In addition, the holder assembly of the present invention is designed to orient a plurality of the squeeze tubes in a substantially vertical, upright orientation, such that the labeling and/or outer exposed surface of the tube is clearly exposed to facilitate viewing thereof, and thereby, avoid mistaking the identity of the packaged products.
More specifically, the holder assembly of the present invention comprises a base which in the preferred embodiment, may be formed of a solid, one piece construction from a variety of materials such as, but not limited to, wood. Alternatively, the base may be molded or otherwise formed from a plastic material, and ideally, one having a one piece unitary construction. In the latter embodiments, the interior of the base may be at least partially hollow, and a support portion of the base, normally defined by an under-portion thereof, may have an at least partially open face. The base preferably also comprises an outer, exposed face which is substantially oppositely disposed to the support portion. The base is designed to be removably mounted on a substantially horizontally oriented support surface and may have a somewhat elongated overall configuration. The size and configuration of the base may vary, however, dependent upon the intended positioning of the base and/or the number of tube-like containers intended to be stored. The holder assembly of the present invention is, therefore, readily adaptable for positioning in a variety of locations or enclosures where products packaged in tube-like containers, of the type set forth herein, are typically stored.
The holder assembly of the present invention additionally includes a gripping structure for the removable, supporting engagement of one or more squeeze tubes. The gripping structure may be connected or coupled to the base, but preferably, is formed in and as part of the base. The gripping structure comprises at least one, but preferably, a plurality of slots formed in the exposed face of the base and extending along at least a majority of a length of the base. Each of the one or more slots comprises an open side disposed contiguous to the exposed face of the base. Further, each slot extends inwardly, into the interior of the base in an orientation which is at least transverse to the plane of the exposed face and preferably substantially perpendicular thereto. Each of the one or more slots preferably has a closed inner bottom or side and comprises a depth which is at least sufficient to receive and at least partially enclose the closed, sealed end of the squeeze tube. In addition, the width of the slots, along at least a portion of the respective lengths thereof, are such as to be disposed in removable, sliding and supporting engagement with substantially oppositely disposed sides or surfaces of the squeeze tube adjacent the sealed end thereof. Accordingly, the dimension and configuration of the one or more slots, along with the semi-rigid material from which the various tube-like containers are formed, allow the containers to be supported in a substantially vertical, upright orientation as they extend outwardly from the exposed outer face of the base in which the one or more slots are formed.
Therefore, the holder assembly of the present invention includes structural features which overcome the disadvantages associated with the use, identification, and storage of products packaged in squeeze tubes, by orienting the tube-like containers in an organized fashion, in a readily accessible location and in a manner which does not obscure the labeling or informative indicia present on the outer surface of the tube. Additionally considering the fact that tubular containers have a high center of gravity, the device has been provided with a foot structure to resist tilting or tripping over and falling from a shelf on the longitudinal extending front face and to conserve space on a small narrow surface, end faces and a rear face which are perpendicular to the bottom and top surfaces and can fit closely against the walls of a bathroom, these surfaces comprising abutment surfaces to engage such walls.